


The Three Enchantments

by freakyleinchen



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Gen, but only hinted at, threats of Jyn Erso/Orson Krennic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakyleinchen/pseuds/freakyleinchen
Summary: A short fairytale about Princess Jyn and her mission to bring down the dark warlock Lord Vader





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this fairy tale for my Communication Skills class but I kept imaning the princess as Jyn Erso. So I decided to adjust it a little and turn it into a Rogue One fanfiction. I hope you like it :)

Once upon a time in a land far, far away there lived a young princess named Jyn. 

Princess Jyns’ mother had passed away when she was still a little girl but her father, King Galen, was a loving parent and a fair ruler so all in all her childhood was a happy one. 

But during the 11th summer of her life a dark warlock rose to power in one of the neighbouring kingdoms and started conquering the surrounding lands.  
Soon enough King Galen had no other choice but to pledge allegiance to the dark warlock Lord Vader to protect his kingdom and people from destruction. 

Meanwhile Princess Jyn grew up into a beautiful young woman, as fair, strong and smart as anyone could imagine. Unfortunately this did not go unnoticed by the enemies who now frequented her father’s court.  
One of Lord Vader’s generals, a cruel, possessive man named Krennic, managed to pressure King Galen into agreeing to an engagement between him and the young princess. 

But when the king told his daughter about her upcoming marriage she started begging: “Please, Papa, don’t make me do it. I would rather die than be married to that vile man. Anything but that!”

So they had to come up with a plan to smuggle Jyn out of the kingdom. The only problem was that Krennic would never give her up as long as he believed her to be still alive.

Now, in the garden of the palace, near the forest and far from the palace itself, stood a little summerhouse. It had been the late Queens property and was one of Princess Jyns’ favorite places in the entire kingdom. She often retreated to the little cottage when the palace was too much for her and all the staff knew not to disturb her there.

Jyn pretended to have a fight with her father about the marriage and withdrew to her cottage to be alone. 

Now the body of a young peasant girl, who had just died, was placed in her bed there and the house was set on fire. And while the decoy body went up in flames Jyn snuck away into the night. 

 

The King wanted her to run as far away as possible and start a new life somewhere no one would ever find her. 

But Jyn knew that there were rebels fighting against the warlock’s regime so she set out to join the resistance.

It took her a long time to find them for they were well hidden deep in the forest but eventually Jyn was brought before the High Council of the Resistance. 

They argued for a long time about what they should do with her.  
Some said they should use her as a posterchild to show everyone that even royalty opposed the dark warlock. But Jyn refused that plan because that would put her father in great danger. She was supposed to be dead and staying dead was her best protection.  
After a long debate the council decided to entrust her with another important mission. 

Just recently one of the rebel spies had returned with valuable information. 

The dark warlock had placed his lands and his person under three powerful spells of protection. But magic is a tricky thing and one must be careful how they phrase their spells.  
And, as Lord Vader was an arrogant man, each of his enchantments had a loophole he considered insignificant or had not thought of at all. 

The Resistance dressed Princess Jyn in the uniform of a simple foot soldier in the enemy’s army and armed her with a poisoned dagger. 

The warlock’s first protective spell said. “No foreigner may enter my lands undetected” because he did not believe his own people capable of opposing him. 

But as her father and King was an ally of the dark warlock Jyn was no foreigner and could sneak into Lord Vader’s realm without triggering the first enchantment.

The second protective spell lay across Lord Vader’s castle. It read “No enemy warrior may enter my lair” for he believed only a fearless weapons expert would ever dare attack him. 

The princess did have some basic weapon skills and was trained to defend herself but she was by no means a warrior. Thus she could enter the castle unseen. 

Inside she stole the uniform of a messenger and pretended to have an urgent message for the Lord. And just like that she was allowed to enter the throne room and soon stood face to face with her most mighty enemy.

But as she drew her dagger and Lord Vader understood what she planned to do he just scoffed and taunted her: “Don’t you know, you fool, that I am protected by magic? No man can kill me!”

Jyn took no heed of this and drove her poisoned dagger straight into the dark warlocks’ heart. 

As he collapsed she leaned forward and whispered: “But, my lord, I am no man!”

 

And thus the evil warlock was defeated due to his own arrogant believe that only a highly trained man would ever stand up to him and the world was once again free of his terror. Princess Jyn returned to her father’s kingdom and was celebrated as a hero. Later, after King Galen retired, she ruled the land as a wise and fair queen and they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering rewriting this story in a different style to include more characters from the movie. It would be longer and might even include some rebelcaptain because I love them.
> 
> Would anyone be interested in reading that?
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at http://freakyleinchen.tumblr.com/


End file.
